Of Vampires and other creatures
by Cliffy H. and Pliki-Chan
Summary: Once upon a time Vampires were the most feared race on the planet, but today they are nothing but legends. Are there still any out there? roaming the darkness? Will they appear before a new threat that threatens the very existence of life on earth? Begins in the past and moves up to AU. AxM KxK SxM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

Japan

1143

Outskirts of Osaka.

* * *

There are many magical creatures on this earth. Many thought to become legends since their absence noted for many years. But one very powerful race that was ever lasting and ever present, was that of the Vampire race.

No mere mortal ever knew much about Vampires, but having been their victims for so long feared the creatures of the dark night.

Until a rather young male vampire and a human maiden fell in love. They knew that their love was damned, but the concluded that if each of their races could see past the fights, and could accept love and peace, that maybe they would be able to finally end the long war between humans and vampires.

In most cases the Vampire would simply turn the human into a Vampire, teach them their ways and be done with the human they once were, but this was not the case, having fought a great and terrible war, both were allowed to speak their feelings to their races, hoping to end the conflict, there was no need for bloodshed if everything could be worked out and resolved.

This did not happen, and when the vampire was captured he was sentenced to death on the spot, stabbed in the heart with a wooden spear. His love ran to him, and got in the way receiving the blow instead, he tried to turn her into a vampire, but it was too late, and as she kissed him one last time she shed her last tears and died. With immense force he pried his body out of his chains, picked up her lifeless body and escaped, never to be heard from again.

The others realizing what they had done decided to amend things with each other. And a peace treaty was done. Vampires would no longer feed on human flesh, and humans would no longer kill a vampire on sight. At first there was much animosity, but eventually peace was able to flourish across the land, enforcing the law, for if it was broken the war could arise again.

Not long afterwards the vampires heard wind that the humans had created a law only for humans…that they were to never wed a vampire, for if they did, they would shame their house, their fathers and would have to leave.

The vampires understood that it was because of the fair maiden who gave her life to save an immortal man. They simply asked the others not to go looking to fall in love with any human maiden.

The vampire kingdom crumbled shortly afterwards, for tradition reigns supreme amongst them, and the young vampire man was the only hair to the vampire throne, with no one else there grew a silent chaos, many were sent to search for the young prince, but to no avail, soon a temporary government was created, just as the humans did, until their prince came to reclaim what was rightfully his, his throne.

As humans stopped becoming victims they increased in population, being selfish they took all the land they could get and filled them with humans. The vampires realizing they sized a few small country's for themselves, but of course allowing humans to live nearby in peace.

Less and less vampires were seen by humans until suddenly, they had vanished from sight, by the time all of the human race had realized this it had already been 50 years since the last accounted vampire was spotted. Never to be spotted again.

Eventually many hundreds of years passed, and the history books became story books, facts into legends, myths and bed time stories. Unbeknownst to them, that vampire did indeed still live among them, but rather enjoyed this type of peace, were everyone lived blissful lives. Once the fear of vampires had fully left their hearts, other fears became known, werewolves, zombies and other such monsters, wanting to gain control of the world, now that their greatest enemy had been extinct.

And now a new threat as risen from the shadows and is hurting humans.

* * *

The Young mother stopped her story telling as she saw that four little children had fallen fast asleep on the large bed. Two of them were hers, the black as night haired ones, and the other two flaming red hair, little friends sleeping over. She tucked their little body's neatly under the warmth of their blankets, and giving all four children sweet kisses on their foreheads.

Just when she was about to blow out the candle she heard her daughter speak in a soft voice.

"Kaachan? Will we have to fight the bad guys and protect humans?"

"No my darling, there are vampires already doing just that to keep this peace on going. You needn't worry your little head, now off to sleep" she smiled softly has her daughter nodded and turned around to cuddle closer to her twin brother.

She closed the door softly and walked towards the front of her medium sized two story cabin. She was rather surprised to his not only her husband sitting on his chair on the porch, but his best friend and somewhat pupil was sitting on the floor, feet on the porch stairs, and leaning on the railings. She let out a smile as soon as the said friend turned to her; he smiled back, his long red hair loose on his back and blowing with the wind.

"Good evening Mr. Himura Battōsai" She greeted with a bow and went to sit on her husband's lap.

"Oh geez Okon-San please, no need for that, just Battōsai will do" he said with a smile rubbing the back of his head.

"Darling, must you really tell that story to the children? I'm not sure I want them knowing all of that. Filling their little brains with useless knowledge" he said taking a sip of his sweet sake.

"I don't agree husband" she said, standing up to face him. She only called him that when she wanted something or when she was mad. "They should know full well their history, so as not to repeat it. Not make the same mistakes" she said in a calm voice, knowing that if she yelled it would be heard throughout the house. "Hiko darling, don't fight with me on this, I want them to know"

"So you would drag Battōsai's children in this as well" Hiko said drinking from his sake once more.

"Battōsai and I have already spoken, and he is on my side!" she kept fighting forward ignoring Battōsai's "orororor!?" "He agrees that all children everywhere should know this, not as stories but as the truth. And don't you dare "try" to hurt him for siding with me Hiko darling" she had crossed her arms, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll retreat to sleep. Battōsai your room has been prepared for you" she left to her room passing thru the living room and up the stairs to her room.

"Since when do you two talk that much" Hiko gulped down more sake. Battōsai simply crossed his arms together and let a small smile escape his lips.

"Since before the children were born" he let out a small chuckle has he heard his long time friend make a grunting sound with his throat as he drank more sake.

"Well I suppose we should retire as well, tomorrow is the big hunt, and got to have all the energy we can" Hiko said standing up, Battōsai following along.

By 6 o clock in the morning children's laughter filled the lone cottage, all the lights were lit as the sun had yet to fully rise over the horizon.

Okon got the children ready and began to prepare breakfast, as soon as she was done her husband and Battōsai appeared from their rooms. The little twin redheads ran happily towards their father, not knowing that he had been there, they jumped into his arms and each boy cuddling their father's neck seeking his love and warmth. Battōsai of course not denying them any hugged them back.

"Otousan when did you arrive?" "Why didn't you sleep with us?" "Where were you?" "We missed you" both twin redheads bombarded their father with questions, Battōsai only smiled softly at his boys.

"I arrived late last night, you both were already fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake you boys up. I have been hunting, but that's all done now. Will you forgive me?" he asked looking at both of the boys, the twins looked at each other seriously contemplating their next action, rubbing their chins and looking up. Battōsai realized that he wasn't getting a response. "Oh come on you two!" just has he was beginning to falter both boys laughed and hugged his neck nodding that they had already forgiven him.

Okon smiled as she set the food on the table. She was just finishing up with boiling water for some warm tea, and her husband's sake.

"Shinta, Kenshin let your father breathe please, we'll need him today" both boys stopped realizing that their father was a light shade of purple for lack of oxygen. Apologizing they jumped off realizing that the other two twins had been watching from bellow. They all giggled together and ran towards the table where Hiko was already seated looking out through the tall windows into the forest.

"Soujiro, Misao did you both wash your hands?" Okon asked her children who both nodded their heads. Okon finished bringing the food and soon they all sat and ate merrily.

"Itadakimasu!" they all chanted together and began to eat. Okon watched happily at her small family. Battōsai wasn't blood related, but he had known her Hiko for many thousands of years, when Hiko built this house he had made a large room especially for Battōsai to sleep in, now there would have to be new modifications, as it came as a surprise when he appeared with the twins. Battōsai had been missing for 20 years, no letter nothing, and suddenly he appeared as if he hadn't disappeared.

Many thoughts raced through Okon's mind. One of them was always wondering who the children's mother was. They never seemed to miss her, or talk about her; she felt that maybe he would stay so she would care for his sons as well which is something that she didn't mind at all, having a passion and love for children. They were all vampires, and being a vampire meant it was difficult to have children, but not impossible. It had to be a ritual, done in the most precise moment, when the stars and moon shone brightly, or during an eclipse. There were many moments to procreate; it was just deciphering which one was the accurate child bearing moment. Because of this vampires decided not to continue their lineage thus doing the rituals for growing older and dyeing

Having remembered that, Okon gasped into her tea, and looked up at her husband and Battōsai. Both with worried expressions on their faces. "Tomorrow will have been another year, I haven't prepared anything for the grow ritual!" Okon's face grew worried and horrified. How could she forget that?

"What's that kaasan?" her little daughter Misao asked.

"It's a ritual to grow our body's up" Little Shinta answered. "While we are little it is our parent's duty to age us accordingly, of course they don't HAVE too, but they choose to. Like humans, each year they grow a year older" He liked being the smarty pants of the outfit.

"When we turn the body age of 6 we are allowed to decide when to keep growing, as that is the age we are supposed to have a clear mind and correct judgment on what we want for ourselves" finished Soujiro, he and Shinta nodded at their intelligence. Misao leaned on her brother and smiled.

"Kaasan…I don't mind staying as I am" Misao said hoping to ease her mother's tension. All the other children nodded as well.

"So you want to stay the same size for another whole year?" Hiko said having finished his food, unfazed by his wife's worries.

"If that all of your wishes, then I see no reason why it shouldn't be done. We are not bound by that law" Hiko said standing up. Battōsai had a smile on his face.

"That goes for you two that it does" Battōsai smiled at his boys. What child wouldn't want to stay a child forever? These children were blessed that if that's how they wanted it, that's how it would be. Okon relaxed a little, if they wanted to grow she wanted to make it an extra special event, it was a birthday after all.

"I want to stay this size forever! Please Kaasan and Otousan?" Misao pleaded, both parents nodded in agreement at her request. And for 80 more years the children stayed the same child like age. But slowly Shinta and Kenshin desired to be older so as to help their father and Uncle Hiko out in the field, and so as not to be left behind, Soujiro followed. Misao kept her word and stayed little, but she grew to the age of 6, so as to be a little taller and slightly more independent of her mother. She didn't mind staying behind; she loved being a child, and didn't want to grow up. Her mind also grew even if her body didn't and a time came when she could cook and clean expertly even for her size.

* * *

Many hundreds of years later, Misao became known as the vampire who stayed a child the longest, surpassing the previews child vampire by 300 hundred years and counting.

Fast forward to the year 2000.

It had become a challenge now to live in this future, what with census going on each year, even the fight against the rebel werewolves had been long since forgotten, but they were still lurking in the shadows, waiting… just waiting for the right time to strike.

Another battle going on was with Hiko and everyone else. As their land belonged to them Hiko did his best to protect his family, and planted many tall trees in their mini forest, soon to be surrounded by tall buildings. He hated buildings, and they only seemed to grow taller and taller each year. He decided to turn a certain area into a children's park, for his little Misao, but far away from their cottage, so that the humans could enjoy it as well. Soon though the government wanted to take control of the park, and began a legal battle, or tried to, Hiko asked around and found an up to date vampire who called himself a 'lawyer' and they fought to keep the park, it was very easy to win. Hiko started growing resentment for humans; he didn't like how they wanted to control everything.

Misao loved that park, as it was a gift from her Otousan, and she loved seeing other children playing there too. She had many friends to play with now.

One day she arrived to see a party going on, there were balloons and streamers on everything, and large crowd of people. They were off to the side of the park, so as not to disturb anyone else who came to play. Misao sat on the tallest tower of the wooden castle that her Otousan had built for children to play in. To her surprise she felt a tug on her little dress, and she looked to her side to see a little boy smile up at her, he giggled and got up next to her, seeing throw the open area he just went through to over look the park. Misao giggled too. After a few minutes they both got down carefully and began to run around in the castle, the little boy laughing loudly. Misao liked to play with him, they began to play hide and seek and he couldn't find her and she heard the soft voice of his mother probably calling out to him, she looked above her hiding spot smiling and saw that the little boy was just on the other side of the wall, his mother took his picture, and he continued to run around looking for her. From the corner of his eye he thought he had seen the girl behind the wall and decided to sneak up on her, his plan was successful until he stepped on a small twig and gave away his location, Misao turned around and began to laugh.

"You found me but you have to catch me!" the little boy ran after her and she hid behind a tree. Suddenly she didn't hear him laughing anymore, when she peeked to see where he was, she saw that he had been picked up by a man.

"Come on, don't you want cake? It's time to sing Happy Birthday my little one" and he walked with the boy in his arms towards the large gathering of humans.

Misao felt left out, forgotten. She ran towards the castle, and hid inside the tallest tower. She watched over the party, how they sang, how happy they were. Misao smiled. She could clearly see he was turning 2 years old. How long ago was it that she actually turned two years old? She dozed off a little only to be woken up by the smell of something sweet; she opened her eyes to see to plates with a dark cake and white frosting. Soon the little boy climbed up smiling some more for her. He sat next to her and handed her a plate.

"Cake" he said simply and began to eat his own.

"Arigato Itadakimasu!" Misao exclaimed. And ate the delicious cake, enjoying its flavors, cake really did taste better when eating near a friend.

Suddenly another child appeared with two big cups of milk, and handed one to each of them, and quickly left. Once they had finished they went down, threw away their plates and cups and continued to run around in the garden side of the little forest.

But as all good things must come to an end, this was no exception. And his parents came looking for him, when they found him he smiled and ran towards them, tugging at their dresses hoping to introduce his new friend, only to turn around and see that she was no longer there.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to go" His mother said softly as she picked him up and began walking away. He kept his eyes on the clearing and saw her appear from behind a tree, she waved goodbye and he did the same.

"Did you make a little friend, Aoshi?" his Otousan said as he rubbed the boys back, seeing him waving happily. The little boy nodded to his father.

'_Aoshi…'_ Misao thought, having the super hearing of a vampire helped her out for once.

* * *

She didn't see the boy again for another year, always on his birthday. They played and played until the sun began to set and they had to leave. Misao was beginning to think it was a yearly dream, still being scared and realizing that she could never show her face to his family, as she was the same size as the first time they met the year before. Misao had asked her father to make a wooden sword so she could give it to him as a gift, for the upcoming year, and asked her brother to teach her some moves so she could show Aoshi on his 4th birthday.

On his 5th birthday she gave him a small shield, and they had many duels.

On his 6th birthday she gave him a book about fighting styles and sword techniques, so that he could read one day. Misao felt a little sad, at seeing the little boy now her size and "age" the years seem to pass in a blur and she didn't like it.

After the sun had gone down little Aoshi gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope to see you again next year?" he pleaded with his blue eyes, Misao smiled brightly at him.

"Of course you will Aoshi. I live here, and always will live here. I'm not going anywhere" she said, a little sadly at that realization. "Where is it that you go?"

"I live in Kyoto. But I was born the same day as my uncle, my Otousan's cousin and one of my cousins, so we get together in Osaka where my grandparents' live and throw a huge get together plus our birthday. That's why so many people" Aoshi explained.

"Aoshi it is time to go!" they could hear his Okaasan calling out to him. He waved goodbye and ran towards his Okaasan.

That night Misao looked at her brother's, having adopted Shinta and Kenshin as her siblings, they were now the age of 12 year old boys, she began to wonder about being bigger. Next year Aoshi would be bigger than her, and if she wanted to continue playing with him, she would have to grow up as well.

"What's troubling my littlest child?" Hiko asked having observed her behavior, she was rather quiet today. Misao kept to herself, not wanting to commit just yet. She smiled at her Otousan and began talking about a flower she saw today. Hiko let it slide.

* * *

The year passed by slower than the rest, was it because she was waiting everyday for that one special day to come? Finally it did, and she saw how a group of adults were preparing for a party. She smiled.

She was behind a tree and didn't notice someone sneak up on her, until he grabbed her from behind and lifted her.

"Aja! Caught you off guard!" She recognized the voice, and smiled as he put her down, she turned around to come face to face…with his neck. She had to look up.

"Wow" she let out. He grinned slightly scratching the top of his head. "My how you've grown Aoshi-Chan. You're taller than me now" a hint of sadness was in her voice.

"Now it's my turn to look out for you. This is for you" he handed her a present; she smiled at it, and up at him. "You always give me something nice, and since I don't see you any other day, or on your birthday, I thought I'd give this to you now"

She opened it to see it was a poetry book, she held it close to her heart, she'd cherish this forever, and she meant forever.

"Thank you Aoshi-Chan" She smiled softly at him, she quickly saw his face turn a little red.

It was the best day ever, and Misao realized that she wanted to keep growing, so he wouldn't leave her behind, because unlike her brothers who could stop growing and wait, he couldn't.

That night during supper Misao spoke up. "Kaasan, Otousan, Uncle Battōsai, brothers, I have an announcement to make" Misao sat up on her chair gaining everyone's attention. "I want to grow up" then sat back down.

"Really Misao?" her family was shocked at hearing this. Misao nodded and began to eat happily. No one dared question her motives; for fear that she might doubt it. They loved her being little forever, but she was missing out on a lot of things that life had to offer.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Hope this was enjoyable.

Reviews will be welcomed with love, hate respectfully helpful comments, didn't like something? please tell us and we shall glady try to make things better.


	2. Growing up, a moment of true happiness

**Disclaimer: We do not own RK. **

* * *

**Of Vampires and other creatures**

* * *

So on her birthday they left their small cottage and traveled to a distant area.

Most people in the mountain not wanting to "update" their life style decided to keep their dirt roads and travel by horse drawn carriage. Most cars decided not to pass thru there do the all the dust.

Misao fidgeted in her all white kimono, she knew that now a day's barely anyone whore them, she had on white socks and her white sandals, her hair had been picked up in a bun and decorated with a small golden headpiece. One long golden stick dangling to the side.

"Please stop fidgeting in your kimono Misao, its tradition, so get used to it" Kaasan said fixing Misao's head piece has it had moved while she was fidgeting.

"But Kaasan! This kimono is too big!" Misao heard her brothers chuckling, she pouted slightly.

"Honey you are about to grow, you'll fit into it once the ceremony is done" Her Kaasan simply replied. Misao began to mumble incoherent. She looked at what they were all wearing, old yukatas. Misao looked at her Kaasan, she was beautiful in her dark yellow kimono, her hair loose until the end which was tied simply with a ribbon and dangling to the side of her left shoulder.

"We have arrived" Uncle Battōsai said from outside. Misao got off the carriage to see an old Japanese temple, way up with many stairs. There were many little old style houses in front of the large stair case. The whole area looked old and rusty, suddenly a gush of strong wind began to blow, Misao had to close her eyes, and when she reopened them, everything was clean, as if brand new. They walked silent up the long stairs, and when they reached the top there stood two lines of adults, wearing tradition yukatas. They bowed at the family, and the family bowed back, and began walking towards the temple.

Misao stared at the men on either side. This of course wasn't the first time she with me here, but it had been so long since she was last here that she had just about forgotten the ritual.

Misao began to walk towards the entrance and realized she was walking alone; she turned around and saw her family at the end of the line of men.

"You can do it sweetie, don't b afraid" Kaasan reassured Misao, all of them sending supportive smiles.

"Remember Misao state what you want clearly and straight to the point" Soujiro encouraged his sister.

Of course as a baby one had to be taken by either parent, but after a certain age a young vampire need only take him or herself inside. She continued to walk towards the sliding doors to enter the temple. Once she opened it she saw it was shrouded in darkness, she stepped in and the door closed on its own.

Misao heard a voice. "Step forward child. Please do tell me… why does the everlasting child Misao wish to be here?"

"I want to begin to grow up, each year, and one year older. As the humans do. This is my one and only desire, and I am very sure of it" Misao said with her little head held up high.

Little candles surrounded Misao and two more a short ways in front of her, there sitting down stood an old vampire, brewing a mixture and making humming sounds. Soon the humming grew louder, Misao could tell that there were many other vampires inside.

"Sit" and she sat on her knees and put her hands on her legs. Has the chanting began Misao was sweating a little; suddenly she felt a pain in her chest. She grunted a little at the pain, but stayed still. The old man picked up the brew and walked in front of her, sitting down before her with his legs crossed, he chanted and painted her forehead with a symbol she could not see.

"Drink child, and grow" he handed her the brew; she took it and bowed her head and drank as the chants grew louder. It tasted horrible, she finished it in two gulps, once she was done she handed it back to him, nearly dropping it at the pain she felt. Once the cup was removed from her hands she hugged herself, how horrible this pain.

"You have stayed so long in that body that this change will be the most difficult, I assure you that in the upcoming years it will hurt less and less, as your body will begin to mature and withstand the pain" the old man explained. "Remember we are clock, and we can only stay still or tick forward, but never backwards, once you've grown, grown you shall stay"

Misao felt immense pain everywhere but she felt as her body began to stretch a little. The chanting stopped and Misao felt her pain ease away, she slowly sat up and the old man was smiling at her.

"Happy 7th birthday Misao" and they all applauded. "Soon everyone will hear of this" he nodded, Misao bowed her head low in respect, got up and walked with her head down, she opened the door and closed it softly behind her, she saw it was dark already, she looked up at the star filled sky.

'_Mmmm I can barely see the stars….ever since electricity, even all the way out here' _Misao walked down the long stair case, she stopped somewhere in the middle and looked down at her body, '_stupid kimono'_ it basically was still too big for her. She sighed in defeat and continued to walk further down to the final steps, everything was still, no movement, she looked around hoping to see her family and soon she could faintly hear them chatting away happily in a restaurant up ahead.

Her brother Soujiro immediately sensed her presence, and opened the shoji door greeting his beloved twin with his smile. "There's my forever little sister!" He walked out and hugged her tightly. "I was beginning to think you'd never do the leap. Mmm I wonder what changed your mind?" he spoke softly in her ear, she only hugged him tighter. "Okay, okay, come one everyone is waiting to see you" and he ushered her into the restaurant, where she was greeted with many hugs and kisses from everyone, and one tight hug from her Otousan.

She excused herself to go to the little girl's room and just stared at her reflection, she did look a _little_ older, but she was basically the same. Oh well, she hoped to grow a little taller next year. _'I can't wait to see Aoshi' _Misao blushed at her thoughts; she turned the faucet on and splashed some water on her face, she dried off and walked back out to join her family. Boy was she hungry.

They ate and drank, of course no alcohol for ages 10,000 thousand year old and under said Hiko as he drank it all up, barely giving any to Battōsai. Misao saw an old man with his little grandchildren, he was juggling two little balls filled with sand, then to Misao's amazement another little ball was added, and another, and another. With ease he juggled 5 little balls and sang a little tune, fascinated Misao scooted next to the man, and he started again with only two to show Misao how it was done.

A few failed attempts later, the old man smiled sweetly at Misao.

"It takes great concentration, and good memory skills, remembering where your hands ought to be, and where the ball should land…if you threw it correctly that is, try again" by the time the party was at an end, Misao could juggle 3 balls expertly. "See, with concentration and dedication, anything is possible" the children giggled up at Misao, and she giggled back. She returned the balls to the old man and bowed her thanks for the lesson.

He nodded and walked out of the restaurant with his grandchildren waving goodbye to Misao.

"Time for dessert!" Soujiro said handing Misao vanilla pudding with chocolate sauce dripping on top

"Wow! It...it..it…it's huge!" Misao exclaimed with surprise, eyes wide open, and mouth too at seeing such a large pudding that was about the size of her head.

"It's…." Shinta said standing up, bowing his head he "whispered" to his brother "drum roll please" (Drum roll sound) both stood tall, interlocking one arm around each other and the other pointing upwards, they exclaimed loudly, "It's Giga Pudding!" (**A/N: Never heard of it? Link to video bellow. It won't disappoint)**

Misao stared in amazement how it seemed that a tsunami had formed behind her brothers, while the sun shined brightly behind them; wind had picked up and moved their long red hairs with it, oh how she loved them. Soujiro was simply and calming smiling at the pudding, waiting to dig his chompers into that sweet pudding, he knew Giga was calling out to him, but it was his gift to his twin sister, and she should bite it first…unless she kept him waiting too much.

"Misao-Chan if you don't hurry up and eat it… I'll gobble it all up" he smiled sweetly at her, Misao and the others turned to Soujiro, as he already had the pudding in his hands, "And I won't share" his eyes turned to stars as he drooled over the pudding.

"Nooo!" Both Kenshin and Shinta jumped towards Soujiro, wanting a piece of that pudding as well. Misao jumped on them both and used them as a catapult to reach her twin faster, ignoring the "cheater!" and "orororo!" that could be heard behind her, just as she was about to tackle him, the pudding was thrust in front of her face, and she stopped just in time, but a little shove from Shinta and Kenshin made her nose crash into the pudding.

"Oh shit!" Shinta said, and was smacked over the head with a sandal from his father.

"Misao-Chan! Are you okay!?" Kenshin asked placing his hands on both her shoulders; he was still standing behind her, but saw her head nodding.

"I wouldn't dare take a bite before you, today is your day" Soujiro said smiling at her, he lifted his hand to clean the tip of her nose from the pudding wobbling majestically before her. He stared down at her, she was his adoration, and he would do anything to protect her, to keep her smiling always as she has for all these thousands of years.

Misao felt movement behind her and soon she felt to pairs of lips kissing her two cheeks at the same time, and being hugged by both red heads.

"Happy Birthday Misao" they both said in unison. Their bonds were strong and only growing stronger.

Their parents watched happily, a devious thought rushed past Okon's mind and she began to giggle to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiko watched his wife with a wary eye; it was never a good sign when she giggled to herself.

"Oh nothing much Anata" she giggled again and placed a hand on her lips. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to unite our family's ne?" she giggled some more, her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

Hiko nearly choked on his sake and Battōsai got a strawberry stuck in his throat, and began to choke. After Hiko regained his composure he slapped Battōsai on the middle of his back, the strawberry flying out, he gasped for hair, his lungs greedily taking it all in.

"You want our daughter to marry one of the gingers?" Hiko said ignoring the look Battōsai gave him, "They have no soul" He simply stated taking more Sake.

"Oro!? Hey! That's not true….You have no soul either!" Battōsai said clenching his fist.

Okon smiled at the scene before her, her Anata drinking his sake while Battōsai waved his hands at him to take back what he said, of course her dear ignoring him. They were quite comical, but the best of friends.

"What do you think Battōsai?" she said once she had enough of their little quarrel. "Don't you think that my little Misao would make a darling daughter in law for one of your boys?" Battōsai regained his composure and looked at the kids; they had calmed down and were wiggling the giga pudding, playing with heir food as they loved to do.

Knowing that he had to be careful with his next choice of words, but not really knowing what to say, he began to sweat. Of course he wouldn't mind having little Misao has a daughter in law, but they kids have spent so many years together as kids, not as adults, they saw each other has brothers and sister, would they be able to make the change accordingly? He sighed in defeat; he would just come out and say it.

"Would it really be wise?" He began to say, grabbing their attention fully. "They've been together for hundreds of years, they relationship is that of brothers and sister, surely I don't think they would like the idea of marrying a brother, that I don't" he finished.

"But in the old days this used to be the norm. We are people of tradition are we not?" Okon pressed forward. She really wanted Misao to be well protected for the rest of her life, even if she became an excellent fighter, she wanted someone else to always look after her, apart from her brother of course.

"Anata" Hiko spoke softly "I understand your reasoning. And if it would truly please you, I as well believe that either Kenshin or Shinta would be excellent suitors for Misao. They are fine boys, and will grow into fine young men" Hiko sipped from his sake, missing the happy touched smile on his oldest friends face.

"But who would suit Misao best?" Battōsai thought out loud, receiving loud squeal and a big hug from Okon and a kiss on the cheek. This had startled the children and they stopped giggling the pudding to stare at their parents.

"What's up?" they all asked at the same time. Their parents sweat dropped, knowing that now was not the right time to tell the children the decision. They each straightened up and smiled their own way at the kids.

"Oh nothing my darlings, now please stop playing with the pudding and eat it already" Okon smiled at them and waved them off. The kids shrugged and return their attention to Giga has it wiggled majestically at them, waiting for them to gobble it up.

"Next weekend I'm taking the boys hiking. I'll tell them there" Battōsai calmly said. Okon and Hiko nodded in agreement. Silently watching the kids play and hug each other merrily.

"Will it always be this happy and filled with so much laughter?" Okon asked softly.

"No" Hiko and Battōsai both said at the same time, there was no point ignoring that one fact. This is what happens with being a Vampire, moments like these, never tend to last.

* * *

Finally the day Misao had long awaited for, _his _birthday.

Misao had recently learned to juggle 4 little bouncy balls, and she loved it. After the party Misao was gifted with 6 bouncy balls from her twin Soujiro, and she played with them every day. She wanted to teach Aoshi, so that was his gift this year, to practice and show her his skills the next year.

* * *

**Author's Note: **We were planning on continuing but we gotta hand over the computer to our mom now. So hope you enjoyed.

Comment with every feeling you have on the story, thank you.

**GIGA PUDDING COMMERCIAL: **** watch?v=7LKHpM1UeDA**


	3. Engagement

**Disclaimer: We do not own RK.**

* * *

**Of Vampires and other creatures**

* * *

Misao was nervously waiting to see little Aoshi, it was her one day to be happy, alone, free from her vampire family. She was standing where she always waited for him, between the castle and tree area, a small secluded spot, but with a view of everything all around them.

She fidgeted in her pink kimono; her hair was in its traditional long braid.

From the distance, Misao sensed a familiar presence, she stiffened and her heart began to race, palms sweating with the little box in between, she looked up to see little Aoshi running towards her, wide smile on his face, he was wearing a light brown kimono and ran barefoot. She smiled sweetly back at him, once he reached her he gave her a tight hug, only hugging tighter when he felt her wiggle her arms free of him, to hug him back.

They stayed in each other's embrace a little while longer, Misao resting her head on the nape of his neck, little Aoshi had his face hidden in her hair. He had gotten even taller than last time, but she didn't mind.

"Finally" she heard little Aoshi say, to which she responded with a giggle.

"Happy Birthday little Aoshi" she whispered in his ear and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. They let go of each other and Misao handed him the small box that was now a little crushed due to the hug. Aoshi took the gift with a big smile and began to open it; he would never ever wait for after the blowing out the candles to open a gift from his Misao. He pulled out a small fishnet like bag with 6 little colorful balls, his eyes sparked and he pulled one out, dropped it and saw it bounce right back up. Misao took the little ball and two other ones and began to juggle, giggling the whole way.

"A nice old man taught me on my birthday, so I want to teach you on yours. And next year you can show me how good you've gotten"

"Okay!" they sat down and Misao showed him step by step.

It was moments like these that Misao felt almost human. So sweet, simple, and so heartwarming. Misao knew that she must enjoy it while it lasted, because one slip up, and might never see him again, for various reasons, the main one being that all humans are scared of the unknown, or…and this reason scared Misao the most, that he would grow old before she knew it and die of old age. If a vampire didn't pay attention, a single human's life span could pass in the blink of an eye.

They giggled as little Aoshi kept dropping the balls, after two hours he began to get frustrated. He changed his seated position and crossed his legs; Misao could see his little monkey shorts as his kimono opened up due to the position.

"I am no good at this" he said as the latest attempt failed. Anyone could easily juggle two balls, but with three it was a whole different matter. "I hate this!" he threw his hands in the air, three little balls bounced away. He crossed his arms and looked away; Misao just watched his anger flair. She slowly stood up and went to retrieve the balls, Aoshi watching her every move, she sat back down and placed the balls on his lap.

"Never give up little Aoshi. Even in the darkest hour of a most desperate situation, always find a way, never give up" Misao lifted his chin and smiled sweetly at the little boy. "Always try, try and try again. Because he who falls and gets up, knows how to fall in the correct way" Misao herself didn't really know what that meant, she had heard her uncle Battōsai say that to the boys, but it sounded right to her at this moment.

"All right Misao" the boy looked down and grabbed both her hands in his. "I won't give up; I'll keep training and be the best at everything. And whenever I have to be better than the rest, I'll think of you!" little Aoshi got on his knees and hugged Misao kissing her on the cheek; she smiled and hugged him back.

"That's my little Aoshi" she ruffled his hair and he looked down.

"I won't be little forever Misao" and felt Misao hug him yet again.

"Oh I know, but I'm just enjoying little you right now, humans stay small for a short time, then they grow and stay tall until their last moments on earth" Misao almost whispered.

They could hear his family calling him.

"Please come sing with us?" Little Aoshi asked staring deeply into her eyes, she nodded negatively.

"It's time you join your family, but I'll be here, watching over you"

Misao watched as he ran towards his mother's arms, his family giving him hugs and kisses, she heard them singing Happy Birthday and begin to eat the cake. Misao hid behind a tall wide bush that had plenty of open areas to see thru, she leaned on the tree that was next to it, and she saw little Aoshi walking towards her with two plates in his hands, and their ritual continued.

And before Misao knew it, she waved goodbye to her little Aoshi as his family had already cleared out and came looking for him, she ran off after giving him a peck on his cheek, she ran into the clearing and once she knew she had a long distance between them she stopped and turned to look back, a strong gust of wind blew her braid up into the air, she saw little Aoshi waving, and his family next to him, she saw a white sparkle like flash suddenly, not sure what that was, she continued to run into the forest, once hidden within the trees she turned to look at them, they had turned away as well and were walking away.

"Until next year…little Aoshi" Misao whispered.

* * *

She reached her house and saw the chimney smoke and the soft lights coming from inside, as she began to go up the steps to the porch she was surprised when the door opened and three figures ran out, all of whom crashed into her, all falling to the ground with a loud **_THUD _**

"Ouch you guys, what was that for?" Misao rubbed her head, sitting up and pushing the boys aside, they were all laughing.

"Well we missed you! you've been gone all day!" Soujiro said, also rubbing his head.

"Yea!" Kenshin said standing up.

"You've done this every year on this very day. What the heck is up with today?" Shinta said, putting his face close to Misao, to stare deeply into her eyes, he was about to place his forehead on hers. She stopped him by placing her hand on his forehead, she wasn't planning on letting him see her day events in her minds eye.

"It's none of your business!" she pushed him away, making him land on his butt. Misao got up and ran into her house, seeing her Kaachan, Otousan and uncle Battōsai all staring at her, having heard her lash out at the boys. "Don't ask me anything!" Misao lashed out at them as well and ran up the stairs and slammed her room door once inside.

She lay on her bed, pillow on her head.

She could never tell them, or let them find out about little Aoshi. She felt fear for him, his young life, what would her family do to him if they knew about him?

Misao ignored the calls for dinner, the light tapping on her locked door, and the soft tapping on her window. She wanted to be left alone.

* * *

_"Kaachan? When Otousan came home yesterday he said something sad, and you both placed your foreheads together…why?" Misao asked her Kaachan in a moment when no one else was home, her Kaachan sat on her rocking chair, knitting away a scarf for her little Misao._

_Misao was just lying on her stomach on the large rug that adorned the living room and stared at the fire dancing away in front of her. _

_"It's a vampire power, passed down since millions of years ago. Unlike humans who have to give out verbal details of actions passed all we vampires have to do is place our foreheads together, and stair into the depths of each other's eyes, then from one vampire to the other, they will see actions pass in the eyes of the beholder. A very lazy way to tell your wife how work went" Kaachan smiled down at her daughter._

_"Oh…and can I do it also?" Misao sat up to look at her Kaachan, who nodded in agreement. _

_"All you need is to practice, and never give up. Your brother learned how to do it last year, he can teach you"_

* * *

She had run towards Soujiro and forced him to teach her, it was a nice bonding moment.

Now that her mind's eye had been awakened, if she didn't pay attention her family could glimpse into her past days, in the blink of an eye they could find out about little Aoshi.

"Che"

* * *

Three days later Misao was woken up by her mother, who took the blankets off of her and opened her window so that the sun could fill the dark room with warmth and light.

And humans believed vampires couldn't be under the sun, oh how wrong they were. That's exactly what the vampires had wanted them to think, so that they could feel safe in the day time, and to beware of monsters in the dead of night. There was indeed a light that could kill a vampire, but it had to be under specific circumstances that where long since forgotten.

"It is time to get out of this bed young lady, I don't know what is with this attitude you've gotten, but I will not allow you to spend anymore days hidden inside this damply room. Get up!"

Misao lay on her bed, arms above her head, her white gown seemed to be all over the place, and she just lay there looking up at the roof. She didn't even notice someone walk in, until he sat on her bed, she turned to look at her twin, who smiled sadly at her.

"Uncle Battōsai, Shinta and Kenshin left two days ago… they wanted to bid you farewell" he grasped her hands in his, Misao sat up and lay her head on his back.

"Something so great is bothering you…could it be that you've over head the talk?" Soujiro whispered, Misao nodded, she had no idea what he was talking about. "We'll find out soon I guess. Get up" he abruptly stood up, feeling Misao almost fall forward, but she regained her composure and got off of the bed.

Misao helped her mother set the dinner table that night, she put every thought of little Aoshi at the back of her head, and had small talk with her Kaachan, she helped with all the daily house chores, and now with dinner.

Her Otousan and Soujiro got home and bathed quickly so they could eat comfortably. They had small talk at the dinner table, and once done Misao began to clear the table, but before she could really start her father asked her to stay seated, to which she sat down immediately.

"Soujiro…Misao… I want you both to understand something very clearly" he took a sip of his sake, looked at his wife, then back at his two children. "We are people of tradition; it is our duty to assume the ways of our forefathers and mothers. And my family will not be the one go astray." He sipped more sake. "Misao, you are to be engaged to one of the two Himura boys" he saw the color leave her face, and Soujiro's smile disappear.

"Otousan!" Misao yelled slamming her had on the table as she stood up.

"Quiet you!" Misao stopped herself as she looked at her Kaachan who had now stood up and was looking down at her. "Listen to your father quietly, like the good little lady I am raising you to be!" Misao bit her lip and sat down, glaring at her parents.

"It was a mistake to have all four of you grow together. The Himura's are a strong, indeed small, but strong vampire lineage. As is our own, combining our two families will help ensure the vampire bloodline, as well as keep vampire tradition alive. Battōsai took this trip to tell the boys, and when they return we will figure out a way to see who you shall wed" he drank more sake.

"Unless you already know who you would like to spend the rest of your days with?" Misao looked at her Kaachan disbelievingly.

"May I speak?" Misao asked shakily, she was trembling from within. At seeing her parents nod she spoke. "How can I choose between two…two who I consider as close as brothers? Please…don't do this…to me…to us" she felt nervous, never had she asked her parents not to do something that their minds were already set on doing. He gasped as her Otousan suddenly stood up and pointed at her with his large sake bottle.

"You will marry one of the Himura boys, if you cannot make up your mind within two days, which is when they are set to return, we will see if any of them wish to have you. If they have the same thoughts as you, they will fight for you" and with that he walked away.

Misao looked at Soujiro, no smile, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"This is the vampire way my dearest children. Soujiro is a man, thus he has till the end of time to chose a bride, but the father of the house hold must be assured that his daughter is well taken care of, before if he were to part from this world. He is just making sure that you'll be okay Misao. The Himura's are the only other vampire family you Otousan trust with his life, and the life of his children. Understand him" she stood up and walked away, leaving the twins to their thoughts.

Misao stood up and cleared the table, and began to wash the dishes, shortly afterwards Soujiro silently joined her, in no time at all everything was cleared out.

Soujiro took Misao by the hand and led her to the front of the porch, they sat on the stairs just looking at the woods around them, the sun had already hidden behind the horizon, and they silently enjoyed each other's presence.

"I guess the worst part is…that I can't run away…because we are trackers" Misao said gloomily, but smiled a little as she heard her twin chuckle lightly.

He put his left arm around her shoulder and brought her closer.

"Remember neechan's shoulder is always here, waiting for your tears" Soujiro smiled at his twin as he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Somewhere lost within the deepest forest.

* * *

"One of you MUST and WILL marry Misao, there is no escaping this. Either one of you decides now, battle later or Hiko and I will decide. This is final!" Battōsai yelled at his twin sons as he jumped upwards and began running up a tree easily thanks to being barefoot, barely a sound was heard, he had on a black shirt with short sleeves and his dark green gym pants camouflaged him in the tall tree leaves, and, leaving the infuriated faces of his offspring's behind.

Shinta released out his katana from its sheath, which was secured by his short black pants, he too was shoeless and shirtless. He decided to take out his anger by slashing at the tree trunks, while Kenshin, who wore the same "attire" as his twin, walked away. They each needed to think about this alone.

_"I don't know what to do… we've known Misao for so many years…and now they want one of us to marry her' _Kenshin thought to himself. The thought of him and his brother having to fight over a girl whom was like a sister to them… felt, sounded and was ridiculous. _"Shinta would make a better husband for Misao" _Kenshin reasoned, his brother was a much more serious vampire, although they were at the same level in battle skills thanks to their father.

_"She wouldn't pick me" _Shinta slashed another tree trunk _"She has always preferred Kenshin over me…" _Shinta sighed and left the trees alone, standing still, and looking at his reflection on his katana. _"Why does that thought sadden me?" _Shinta sighed in defeat, he always felt the need to protect Misao, it was a strong desire, but he was sure that Kenshin and of course Soujiro felt it as well. The excuse of just being kids and not knowing any better didn't really fan out well with being a vampire and having lived for thousands of years. It also greatly bothered him how Misao treated him the last time he saw her, and how she had pushed him away.

Shinta began looking for his much calmer brother; it didn't take long to find him resting atop a high tree branch. He jumped up and sat on the trunk, looking down at the floor, and swinging his legs.

"Do you want to marry Misao?" Kenshin bluntly asked.

"Do you?" Shinta replied back.

"Just answer me, I asked first" Kenshin looked seriously at his brother, he already knew, if Shinta didn't want to, then he would marry Misao.

"I want her to be safe…" Shinta began not knowing what else to say.

Of course they wanted her to be safe, and they knew the only ones capable of protecting her were vampires; no one else would be strong enough to protect her from any harm.

Silence fell upon the twin brothers, none of which really seemed to mind.

"Okay brother" Kenshin said interrupting the quiet, he moved closer to his brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling at him while looking deep into his brothers eyes, the only way to tell them apart, Shinta had yellow eyes, and Kenshin light purple. "You are the stronger vampire amongst us, and while I'd do anything to protect Misao, even give my life, it is you who could protect hers without anyone we love having to die. You are stronger, there for you should have the honor to marry Misao" he tightened his grip on his brothers shoulder, only to feel Shinta place his own hands on his, and squeeze tightly, he nodded and silence fell upon them again.

_"So it has been decided" _unbeknownst to the twins, their father sat near them, having heard everything, he smirked, what Kenshin said was completely true.

* * *

"Misao, have you decided yet?" Misao looked up from her book, a book of poems that little Aoshi gave her, to see her mother standing in her doorway, a soft smile on her face to which Misao only glared at, and returned to her book. "Battōsai and the boy's will be back tomorrow evening, and by nightfall you will know who your future husband is, this is final" and with that she softly closed the door.

Misao's anger flared up again, and she ripped in two her feathered pillow, as tears began to fall from the depths of her blue eyes, she looked out of her window at the setting sun, and saw the birds flying freely. Oh how she wished to be a bird, and fly away.

"But birds are easily prey to a hunter…as is a young vampire to a skilled vampire Otousan" Misao whispered under her breath, she sat on her bed, legs crossed Indian style, clutching the book between her two hands, and just watching the sun leave the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Sorry so much for taking longer, it's been hard, we have gotten so inspired with other stories, and we have begun to write them, but this story is our main of course, so until we finish this, we won't be posting any other story, unless it's a OnceShot. **

**Hoped you like, please Review and tell us your criticism, it is very much appreciated!**


	4. Peace is over Goodbye Little Aoshi?

**Author's Notes: **SO yea sorry this has taken so long, we just got a job at Nordstrom and its an everyday job.

On another note, Happy Easter2015 to everyone! Hope you have had a great day today!

* * *

**Of Vampires and other creatures**

* * *

Misao waited impatiently for Battōsai and the boys to arrive, she was so nervous... she had practically ignored her parents since she was told she had to marry one of the boys, her only support system being her twin brother. She was still locked away in her bedroom, but she was wearing an all white kimono, a sign of purity, but Misao felt like an offering, with swirly circles in silver that should gleam in the sunlight, that is...if she were to step outside. her hair was in its traditionally long braid with some strands rebelliously decorating her face.

Her bedroom door opened and silently Soujiro walked in, and smiled sweetly for his sister, she looked quite pretty, even with her sad face. "They have arrived sister... have you chosen?" he walked up to his twin and hugged her, smiling some more as he felt her arms wrap strongly around him. She nodded her head in 'no'.

"Remember Misao...it does not matter which one is chosen, you will be safe, protected and loved, for they both already love you dearly...it'll just be a matter of... learning to love each other in a different way... but you will always be safe...that is what I care about" he hugged her tighter, he could feel her relax against him and nod in agreement at his words.

There was no running away from this, she would be found too easily, and where could she go? In all her too many years of life, she had only been to a handful of places, and they were all rather near.

They both heard footsteps on the wooden floors of the hallway, headed in their direction.

"It is time my sweet sister" Soujiro turned his sister towards the door, cutting of the embrace. He looked down to see her clutching a small book and he took it from her hands, she was a little reluctant at first, and immediately look up into her twins eyes, then let him take it, with his other hand he softly pushed her towards the doorway.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"It is time Misao" Okon said from outside the doorway, in her traditional yellow kimono, she smiled as she saw Misao walking towards her, her little girl was growing up, and she would keep on growing. Just before leaving down the hallway Misao took a small glance into her room and saw her brother place the book on her bed, she continued to walk.

* * *

Hiko, Battōsai, Shinta and Kenshin sat outside on the porch, looking at the blue sky, and all of the birds fly around, they sat silently, listening to all of the animals in their surroundings, they heard footsteps from inside headed towards their direction, in unison, all of the men stood up and stared at the doorway.

First Soujiro walked out, and smiled to the redheads, he walked up to them and they all did a high five together, as they did as children, Soujiro nodded towards Uncle Battōsai and stood himself between the red headed twins, he placed both hands on the shoulders nearest to him and squeezed, both twins look back at him, and only saw his reassuring smile, they smiled in return and look towards the door frame to see that Okon had already walked out and stood next to her husband, and then they held their breath, as Misao walked out, both hands in front of her, she was looking to the ground.

Both Shinta and Kenshin felt heartbroken at the sad look on her face, and when she looked up, the sadness radiated from the depth of her blue eyes. She managed to give both boys a weak smile and went to stand near her mother.

"So" Hiko began "We are all finally here, at last" He smiled at Battōsai, who smiled back.

"Indeed at last. And it is time" Battōsai said, looking straight into Misao's eyes. "Have you decided which of my son's you will choose as a husband?"

Misao felt herself began to shake from the inside, she knew they could all tell, and hear the suddenly fast rate her heart was taking, she tried to speak but as she opened her mouth nothing came out, she looked at the boys, then quickly at the ground, closing her eyes she nodded in a negative way. She heard her parents make a disapproving sounds from their throats.

"We'll then-" Hiko began to say, but was suddenly interrupted by Shinta stepping forward.

Everyone stared as the boy walked towards Misao and stood in front of her, with his right hand he placed it under Misao's chin to lift her head, he felt her tense up when their skin made contact, but she lifted her head with his hand, and they locked eyes, she was indeed surprised to see Shinta before her.

"If you will have me, I wish to become your future husband" he let go of her chin and took both of her smaller hands into his, placing them on his chest. "I will live my life to protect you, I promise to learn to love you, as a husband should, this I swear to you here before our parents" He let go of on hand and pulled out a small box hidden in his pocket, he opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

* * *

**In another part of Japan**

* * *

"Aoshi do you want to go to Disney Land for your birthday next year?"

Aoshi looked up to his mother from across the breakfast table, he looked back at his smiling pancakes.

"No Mom, I want to keep doing what we do every year, it's the only time we see the whole family..."

"And your mysterious girlfriend?" Aoshi was interrupted by his father who smirked at him, he took a big bite of his pancakes and ignored them.

"I hope we get to meet her next year!" Aoshi's mother exclaimed.

Misao had been his best kept secret, well sort of, they knew where he was, and that it was a girl he spent most of his time with on his birthday, but they hadn't been able to see her, and Aoshi kind of liked that, he didn't understand why.

Since his last birthday he kept on practicing his juggling, and he was proud to say he could juggle 5 balls now with ease. He just didn't know what to give her... he had only ever given her that poetry book, but next year, he wanted to give her something as well...but what? All he knew about her, except her name, was that she seemed very traditional.

"You will do no such thing" Aoshi said, staring sternly at his parents, speaking like the olden movies he often watched with his father, "She only goes to see me, if you two show up...or the whole family for that matter, she will leave. And I DON'T want you guys embarrassing me" he heard his parents giggle.

"Al right son, all right, but someday we WILL meet her" his father stated as he ate the last strip of bacon, Aoshi glared.

* * *

Misao looked up at the dark sky, all of the stars twinkling, but no moon. She looked down at the ring on her finger, gosh it was beautiful, but simple. Misao felt her heart heavy, she would have to get used to this.

So entranced in her thoughts she didn't sense anyone walk up to her, until their hand was softly on her shoulder, she jumped up and turned around, ready to attack, stopping as she saw Shinta stare surprised at her, he smiled.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Shinta" Misao placed her hands together and looked down, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Shinta walked up to her and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him.

"Misao... don't be sorry. I wanted you to know...that I meant what I said back there. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, die if I must"

"Don't say that!" Misao screamed at him, she looked down at their feet, then back up, no longer were her eyes filled with sadness, this time it was with a fiery passion. "Don't say such things... you like a brother to me, and I love you as such...even if one day I have to learn to love you in a different way... but... the idea that you would die... is unthinkable to me... you, Kenshin...my brother... please don't say such things, we don't die...we live forever"

Shinta closed the space between them and hugged Misao, she had spoken to him with her normal tone, not the depressed tone that she had had since the reunion earlier that day.

"I was beginning to miss that Misao...please...never change, I need that Misao, the happy one I have known for so long, promise me she will never disappear...?" Shinta parted slightly from Misao's body to look into her eyes.

"I promise Shinta"

They stared into each other eyes.

Misao felt her heart begin to beat faster, and her throat tighten as she realized that Shinta was closing in. Only with a few centimeters from each other Misao closed her eyes.

When she closed her eyes Shinta got scared, fear engulfed him, he felt powerless and weak, all because she closed her eyes, his hands begin to sweat, he stared at her sweet face, waiting for him. He got closer, their nose brushed, and they could feel each other's breath, and just when he was ready to seal the deal.

They felt an odd presence closing in on them, and fast, faster than anything they had witnessed before.

Shinta pulled his sword from his sheath in a quick movement, pulling Misao to stand behind him, just as his sword was in stance, it clashed strongly with another sword. Shinta was shocked to say the least, he hadn't even sensed that the presence had a weapon, and a katana for that matter. It was a cloaked figure, and he wore white gloves, he suddenly moved his head, as if looking behind the couple and jumped back.

It was then Shinta realized his father, uncle Hiko, Soujiro and Kenshin were running at full speed, having also sensed the odd presence, and heard the clash of swords, in no time at all they were at his side, Soujiro standing behind Misao.

"State your business!" Hiko roared loudly at the figure, who quickly put his sword away and removed his cloaks hoodie, to reveal an old man.

Misao softly gasped.

It was the old man that tough Misao to juggle on her 'birthday'.

"Okina, what is the meaning of this?" Battōsai asked, mad that this acquaintance would dare clash swords against his son.

"I meant no disrespect" Okina bowed again, "I was planning on going over their heads, but as your son's sword is actually pretty long, I had to unsheathe mine to protect...well the family jewels" the man scratched the back of his head, he gave a soft smile at them "I meant it in no threatening way"

"Okina...why are you so big?" Hiko asked bluntly, this man, so old in vampire years, had the odd ability to make himself appear a shorter old man, only when forced to enter battle did he ever appear he full height.

"I have grave news... and it will require all of you to fight...weather you'd want to or not" Okina sounded grave and distressed at having to tell them this much.

"Has peace...ended?" Soujiro asked softly, he looked into the sad eyes of the old wise vampire before him.

"The werewolves...they have stricken their first attack...not only against us...but humans as well...it won't take long for the news to travel all around the world...vampire court is trying their best to conceal what has been done...but with so many human corpses involved...this will prove to be difficult"

Their eyes widened. Misao gasped, placing both hands in front of her mouth, she felt Soujiro place his hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"What does this have to do with us?" Hiko asked.

"The Vampire Court has called upon every able bodied vampire, who is willing to fight to the death" he looked at each and every one of them in the eye, even Misao. "I am here to add into the vampire army anyone who wants. To sign in their blood, an oath to fight. To protect their lives, their loved ones...and the whole wold...which is was the Werewolves are after"

"Please Okina, won't you come in for a cup of tea? You can give us the details inside. It will rain in only a few minutes" Okon said calmly. Misao jumped slightly, not having presence her Okaasan coming towards them.

They all nodded in agreement, and went towards the house. Once inside the rain began to fall hard, and they closed all of the windows.

There they heard of what they had gathered on the werewolves plot, and so it seemed that it was time to fight...peace was over, and soon the whole world would know about their existence, if they could not finish this battle quickly that was. There was small hope, but if the werewolves were defeated before to much blood had been shed, maybe the vampire existence would be spared.

This was all to much for Misao to handle, she excused herself and left quickly to hide in her room. She walked towards her window to look out into the darkness of her woods.

The battle seemed to be very far away...but if the werewolves were permitted to move forward, they would reach Japan...

_'...Aoshi...' _Misao felt fear for the young boy...the thought of him dying by the hands of the enemy, was something she could not bare... and she...she was so weak a vampire... if she was filled with to much emotion she couldn't sense properly...how could she defend anyone? she would be dead weight...

"Misao" she jumped and turned around, placing one fisted hand on her chest and the other one to the window behind her. She looked at Shinta. "Please don't be scared about this" He walked into the room, closing the distance between them.

"I am weak... I will be a burden... I took to long to grow up... and now I have wasted so many crucial training years...I can barely even sense anyone when I'm deep into my thoughts..." Misao began to breath heavily as she felt tears swell up.

Shinta closed the distance and hugged Misao, caresing her hair with his left hand, she hugged him back.

"No Misao...we were at peace... there was no reason to train you... for traditional reasons we were trained...but as I realized today with encountering Okina-San...I still have a long way to go..." He looked down at Misao as their eyes made contact. "There is still time to train Misao, to practice in protecting yourself, but it has to start now...I...I..." He felt heavyness in his heart by what he was about to say.

He felt a soft hand touch his cheek, their eyes were full with emotion. He felt courage.

"I won't be able to train you...Father...Kenshin and I...are going with Okina" Misao, who had stopped crying in his embrace, felt tears began to swell in her eyes, they had just gotten back, and now they would leave. "It's to protect you that I go...and I promise I will return to you...and when I do...we will marry. Our father's want us to marry tonight...but I refused...let's be honest...if I die...you can never marry again...it's the Vampire Law...and that way you can find your one true-"

"Don't you dare die" Misao said strongly, tears were falling from her eyes, but she did not look sad, only determined. "Don't you dare". Shinta was surprised by this but nodded and smiled. "Promise me, you won't die...and you'll do everything to protect Kenshin" Misao's hand that was on his cheek slithered to the back of his head, as did the other one as they closed the distance and hugged tightly, Misao's face on Shinta's neck, his hairs lifted as he felt Misao's breath.

"I promise Misao"

* * *

From outside the door both Kenshin and Soujiro look at each other and nodded, they silently walked in and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Soujiro and I will go as well" Hiko said looking into the eyes of his sad wife. It had already hurt in knowing that Battōsai and the boys decided to leave...now her husband and only son would leave as well. "Train Misao harder, for now, you are both safe here, but that might not be the always be the case...she has to learn to defend herself" Hiko instructed to his wife in a soft voice. She nodded, no tears fell from her eyes, only concern. She had been holding her husbands hands tightly in her smaller ones, he twitched his right hand free to lift it to her face, caressing her cheek softly, that same hand found its way to the back of her head and he softly pulled her towards him, he bent his head and they shared a soft kiss.

They parted and returned to the living room were Battōsai and Okina were softly talking. Okina looked too the couple.

"Once I am done collecting the vampire youth in this region I will relieved off my duties...if you wish, I can return and train Misao...only if you wish" He bowed towards Okon, not doubting in the slightest her fighting abilities, even if they were slightly...dusty at this point. Having help was never a bad thing, especially when you didn't know how long before a battle could erupt in your own backyard.

"I would like that very much" Okon said smiling, she looked up at Hiko who looked back, he nodded. He would leave, so the decision was all up to her.

"It is settled then" Okina said taking a sip of the tea.

They spoke a little while longer.

"Where are the boys?" Okon asked, just then having realized that it was just them 'adults'.

"I believe they went upstairs shortly after Misao did" Battōsai said softly, they nodded and continued to talk.

* * *

"I believe it is time we be off, the faster we continue to better" Okina said, he had rested enough and was ready to continue.

"I will fetch the boys" Okon stood up and walked up the stairs. She went to Soujiro's room and was surprised to find it empty, she went to Misao's room and opened it softly, there she saw on the bed, somehow, was all four of them, asleep, as they had done as small children.

This was their goodbye, who knew when was the next time they would see each other again.

Soujiro sat up and looked at his mother, she nodded, and he shook both red heads shoulders, waking them from their peaceful slumber, Kenshin got up first, then Shinta. They looked as Soujiro lay his head on the pillow and stared at his twin's sleeping face, he caressed her cheek, would this be the last time he saw her? _'no' _

With that last thought to motivate her he got up and walked out of the room not looking back. Before he and Kenshin had entered Misao's room he had packed the few things he would need, knowing they would leave in the middle of the night.

Shinta did the same as Soujiro, he wanted to remember her face always, he engraved this moment into his memory, he moved hairs from her face, he bent down to give her a kiss, and last minute he landed on her cheek. He too walked out without looking back.

Okon watched as all of the men in her life left into the darkness.

* * *

Misao had been heart broken when she woke to find they had all left...leaving her and her mother. Her father was a strong guy and it had became difficult to show much emotion of love towards his children. But deep down she knew it was a hard decision to leave them.

Misao had decided that she would train, and train she did. On one festival on Easter Sunday Misao passed a weapons merchant and saw some Kunai that she felt she wanted to learn to use. She was sure Okina would know how to use them. She knew he should be around soon, as her mother had told her about her future training sessions with the old man.

"Well young lady the kunai cost quite a bit, but because you are a cutie and my first customer, if you buy them you will get this set of Kodachi's with 50% off price! What do you say?" Misao stared at the Kodachi's...she had no interest in learning to fight with swords like her father and brothers... then the thought struck her, and she immediately bought them.

* * *

Misao waited in the tree's of her beloved childrens park, with a rather large gift in her hands, she was wearing a a yellow kimono with sunflowers printed on the bottom right side. She watched as a group of adults were preparing a birthday party.

She felt her hand sweat. She heard by her mother that Okina should be here today...She didn't know what the old man would do if he saw her here with little Aoshi.

The idea of having to leave so quickly saddened her...she didn't know how long Okina would stay...and if training would be every day...she was sure she might not be able to escape him next year...so the idea of seeing him seemed very slim to her.

She looked up as she saw a familiar boy, a bit taller now, running in her direction, she smiled and made her presence known to him. She saw him smile and run faster towards her, as soon as he reached her he hugged her tightly, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. With one hand she hugged him back, he pulled away and flashed her a fabulous smile.

"I missed you" He confessed. Misao felt butterflies in her stomach and she smiled back.

"I have miss you as well... Little Aoshi" She kept smiling, as she saw the nickname seemed to irritate the young human.

"Hey I am older and taller now... please stop calling me little" Aoshi said, stepping very close to Misao to show that she had to look up to keep eye contact.

Misao felt an odd feeling run threw her as she was so close to Aoshi. She hadn't felt this way with Shinta at all.

In a bold move Aoshi bent down and placed his lips softly on Misao, he pulled away a soft smirk forming on his lips as he saw Misao blush profusely.

"I didn't know what to give you as a gift...so I decided to give you my first kiss" a small blush formed on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head at his confession, Misao smiled. It had felt good, he touched her lips with her right hand, and found herself biting her lip, revealing one of her fangs, she quickly put her hand down to grasp the present and pull it up towards Aoshi's chest.

He had seen her fang, but thought nothing of it, many people had a slightly skinnier tooth. He pushed the moment into the deepest part of his brain, what did stay in the front was the way she had touched her lips and bitten it softly, he had felt an odd tingling in his stomach and even... his heart?

"Happy Birthday Little Aoshi" she smiled and handed him the gift.

He had taken it and was surprised that it was actually rather heavy, and she carried it with ease. He quickly opened it to see it was a wooden box, he slid the top open and saw that there was a deep dark blue cotton blanket, he lifted the sheet up and to reveal two small swords. He pulled them both out.

Misao walked up to him and placed both hands on the sheath, and pulled them back so the boy could see the blade.

"They are called Kodachi's... in this case... twin kodachi's... for you now they seem rather big...but they are actually small swords... please learn to use them" Misao toned changed with the last part, Aoshi looked into her eyes. "Something bad might happen someday... and I want you to learn how to fight... to protect yourself and your loved ones... I have to go" She said placing the sheath back on the swords and turned around.

Aoshi quickly placed the swords in the box and ran towards Misao, blocking her way with his hands.

"Aoshi...I can't tell you all of the details...but please...something bad WILL happen someday, maybe when you are older, but if you begin to train now, you will be ready for all of it... I have to go...because MY trainer will be here today... I as well have to learn to fight...and to protect the ones I love and not be a burden to them... please believe me..." she had placed her hands on his cheek and spoke looking him in the eyes, he didn't know what to say.

"Will I see you next year?" he asked fearfully, he saw tears begin to fall from her face.

"I don't know...I don't think so...I'm sorry..." and with that she ran away from him, as soon as her body disappeared from view she began to jump from tree to tree to reach her house faster. Once inside she ran into her room and cried into her pillow.

A few minutes later Misao heard a knock on her door and she heard her mother say softly.

"Darling...Okina-san as arrived. Please come down he wishes to discuss his plans, and to tell us about the boys and your father"

Misao got up and opened the door to look at her mother.

Any trace of tears long gone from her face, she looked determined.

She took her mothers hand in hers and together they walked down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **We were planning on cutting this into another chapter, but we don't really know when we will have time to write the next chapter, so we put it all together. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
